Discomfort
by briellexo
Summary: Just some fluffy, pregnant Makorra please R&R!


**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my very first fanfiction, so please bear with me. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Legend Of Korra.**

It was about an hour until sunrise. Mako lay in his bed on his back, one hand behind his head, the other on his stomach, thinking about the stressful day he endured earlier. From being chewed out at work by his boss, Lin, (not to mention in front of the entire police force) to coming home to his cranky pregnant wife, who threw multiple tea cups at his head.

He looked over Korra, who laid on the far right side of the bed. Still angry, she decided to sleep with her back to Mako, not wanting to look at him. He still couldn't figure out what had gotten her so worked up earlier, but as always he just assumed it was her crazy, out-of-balance hormones and pushed the problem aside, unlike his stubborn wife who didn't let things go as easily

Mako watched as Korra stirred in her sleep, rubbing her swollen eight and a half month pregnant stomach with a strained look on her face. He felt bad that his wife couldn't find comfort, but knew that if he tried to help he would only feel her wrath.

Korra's eyes suddenly shot open. She groaned and rubbed her aching temple while at the same time trying to rub her protruding stomach. Mako felt helpless and finally decided to take the dangerous risk of disturbing an annoyed Korra.

"Is he bothering you?" Mako asked as softly as possible.

Korra pretended to not hear him and didn't respond.

He sighed and rolled over onto his side. "Korra."

"What?" She retorted, irritated at the fact that her husband was keeping her up.

"Is he bothering you?"

"Well, he's definitely moving around in there," she shifted a little before continuing. "But I'm mainly just uncomfortable."

There was silence for a moment. Then Korra turned her head at the noise that was coming from the other side of the bed and noticed that it was Mako moving towards her.

"No, no, no, stay over there," she demanded. But Mako ignored the order and came up from behind her, wrapping his arms around her. Korra repeatedly threw his arms off of her, only to have him place them gently back around her waist. She eventually decided to give in being too tired to keep fighting and slumped into him with a defeated sigh. Mako chuckled thinking of the adorable pout she was probably trying to conceal on her face. "Keep laughing City Boy, see if I won't kick your butt later."

"Korra, you can barely get out of bed in the morning without my help, let alone kick my butt," he teased as he lightly patted her bulging stomach. Korra jabbed him in the ribs, signaling that it was time to stop provoking her. Mako suppressed one more laugh and began to softly rub her stomach. He noticed that Korra still couldn't find a comfortable position to fall asleep in. He interrupted the silence. "Roll over."

"Why?" Korra asked, annoyed at the fact that this was the third time that Mako was disturbing her.

Mako rolled his eyes at her stubbornness. "Because I want to be able to see your face."

"What do you possibly want to see now that you won't see in a few hours?"

"C'mon Korra..." he began. Korra let out an exaggerated sigh and turned over so that she was facing him, her huge stomach pushing into his abdomen. Mako looked down at her. She had her eyes close and her bottom lip jutted out. He kissed the top of her head and started running his hand through her loose hair. "You know you're adorable, right?"

"Less talking, more rubbing," she snapped. Mako quickly put his hand back on her stomach and lightly ran it back and forth through the fabric of her pajamas. Realizing how harsh her words sounded, she looked back up at her husband. "Mako?"

"Hmm?"

Korra sighed. "Listen, I know I've been really grouchy these past few weeks but I'm just so stressed and I'm really so–"

Mako interrupted by kissing her softly on the lips. "Kor, you don't have to apologize. I understand."

"Yeah but," Korra reached up and placed her hand on the tiny mark that was left on Mako's forehead from the tea cup she threw at him earlier, "I'm putting more pressure on you than you deserve. I already know you've been having a rough time at work. You shouldn't have to come home to this."

There was a silence before anyone spoke again. Korra was surprised when she felt Mako gently begin to caress her cheek. "Korra, I won't deny that sometimes you drive me insane, but what I really need you to know is that I'll always be here for you. I'd do anything to make you happy because I love you so much."

Korra smiled as she felt her eyes starting to slowly droop. She snuggled her face deeper into the crook of Mako's neck. She yawned and said, "I love too."

Mako lightly kissed her temple and continued to massage her stomach. He soon heard Korra's even breathing, indicating she was finally peacefully sleeping. He could feel a slight movement in Korra's stomach. "Daddy loves you too little guy."


End file.
